Reverse Psychology
by WhiteWolf2296
Summary: AU. How would the world change if Naruto had stopped to talk to Sasuke when he saw him on the peer.This small altercation in history will change the outcome of the entire world.  Parings Undecided. Rated M for safety. RnR


**A/N IMPORTANT: this story is the reason my other hasn't been updated yet, this one gave me writers block on the other one. Okay I'm gonna list a change from cannon here:**

**Orochimaru never attempted to take Itachi's body so he is still in Akatsuki**

**Neji's dad was not killed...yet**

**The Yin half of the Kyuubi's Chakra was sealed in Naruto, not the Yang. That will change how the Kyuubi acts and effects Naruto(no physical changes,other than the marks on his face.**

**Kisame didn't join Akuatski, instead he killed the 4th Mizukage and became the 5th. (giving Madara/Tobi less control in the world than in cannon)**

**IMPORTANT: You can vote for pairings in pole on my profile.**

**Enjoy my youthful friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will i ever own Naruto...or Bleach...or DBZ...or any other Anime or Manga I dearly love.**

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?||?|?|?|?|?|?|?|

Sasuke kicked his legs over the edge of the pier, staring down into the water of the lake; the quiet was one of the worst things. Ever since his brother had... Ever since the massacre, there was a thick, heavy silence all over the compound.

It was barely two months since that awful night, but it was the silence as much as the memories that gnawed at him.

He did not like this silence at all. If he had the choice, he would stay at the academy all day and night, just so he could listen to the noise; the meaningless gabble of his classmates, the yells of the teachers, the dull monotony of the lessons, the clang of metal as they practiced with their dull-edged kunai in the practice grounds was a symphony compared to this awful quiet.

There was no such thing as a night class at the academy though – he had heard rumors of that being the case in other villages, but not in Konoha, so he had to endure the silence at night.

He had been moved into a flat on the edge of the compound instead of his old home, which was closer to the noises of the village, but that still quietened in the later hours of the night.

He threw another rock onto the still surface of the lake, shattering the reflection of his own face and the sunset; there was nothing here.

That was why the silence was so horrible; noise meant there was life.

Even breathing could be heard, even in an explosion there was the screams of the injured, or the glee of the explosion's puppeteer. There was always noise somewhere.

There was no noise in the Uchiha compound any more; watching as the reflection returned to the still glassy image, he noticed something that had not been there before.

There was a boy on the hill behind him, one that he recognized immediately from his short, spiky blond hair, red swirl marked black shirt; and orange cargo shorts; Naruto Uzumaki.

He didn't keep track of the names of kids in his class, but he was notorious for being a slacker, loud-mouthed, constantly causing pranks, skipping class, being on bad terms with almost all of the teachers, and still managing to scrape a decent pass.

If he put as much effort into his class work as he did into trouble he could be top shinobi, or even be a decent rival for rookie of the year in his opinion, but the blond didn't seem to care one way or the other.

He hadn't seen him outside of school before, so, for want of something to distract him, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at him.

He was just walking on the path, kicking a stone with his feet in boredom, and then Naruto seemed to feel his eyes on him.

looking up from the path, he stared down the hill towards him, before abandoning the stone and trotting down the hill, feet rustling through the grass before his black sandals clopped onto the wooden boards of the dock.

Wherever he went Naruto made noise, and he thudded down beside him on the end of the dock, curiosity written all over her face.

"What are you doing all the way over here at this time of night?" the blond asked.  
>"I'm throwing rocks, and I live here. You're the one in a weird place" he retorted, throwing another rock.<p>

Naruto stared at his pile of rocks, before picking up one for himself, and skimming it across the surface of the water; the number of jumps was an indicator of just how much accuracy he could have if he put some effort into his lessons, jumping at least seven or eight times before sinking into the water.

"I guess, but I didn't want to go home yet... I don't like it much." he replied, taking another stone and mulling it over in her hands, considering it, before throwing that one as well; only six jumps that time.

"You should go home; your parents won't like it if you're out late" Sasuke muttered, a little enviously.

"I don't have any – I live by myself. Ji-ji sorts out all my bills and food and stuff though..." he replied, snatching another of his rocks and standing up with it; he stared at a log quite a distance out into the center of the lake.

"You think I could hit that log?"

He shrugged, contemplating the new information he had just given him; he did not know that Naruto didn't have any parents. he was always yelling or laughing about something in class, from what he remembered, so he had just assumed the blond was like everyone else.

Apparently, he had been wrong; he considered asking how they had died, but he knew how that unpleasant that question was.

A few people who didn't know about the massacre had asked him, and it had been awful having to answer them.

He was curious though, and he didn't really want the noise of conversation to end yet.

"How did they die?" he asked, carefully.

"I don't know – I never met them. Ji-ji says they were nice, but he won't tell me who they were or what. He won't tell me much about anything actually..." he replied while he took careful aim at the log now.

He tried contemplated it, trying to imagine what life was like without having anyone but this mysterious Ji-ji he kept mentioning; he couldn't really think about it.

His parents were gone now, but he did have them for most of his life. He could understand the physical realities a little bit, but the emotions in that were beyond him.

"Is that why you don't like going home?" he asked, picking up a stone of his own, and standing up beside her to take aim for himself.

"Some of it is, but... I don't like all the stares, so I wait till everyone goes to sleep" he finished, hurling the rock towards the log; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen – thonk! It hit the wood and splashed into the water.

"Stares?" he asked in puzzlement.

Naruto's face fell into a frown as he bent to pick up another rock, thick, chunky, nothing like the rocks that he had been using to skim the water. He turned his gaze back to the log, raising his hand and taking aim.

"Most people have this look on their faces... like they hate me for something. I don't like it, so I wait" he explained bluntly, taking aim and hurling the rock through the air; he seemed to use the throw to release a little penned up anger, because the rock fiercely broke through the wood of the hollow log, stirring it in the water.

"Is it too quiet for you too?"

The question jerked Sasuke away from the moving log, and after a moments pause he nodded. Naruto picked up another rock, and started skimming again, aiming for other floating tree branches, or grassy floating islands beyond the first target.

Sasuke spoke up again "Who is 'Ji-ji?'" a smile spread across his face. "He has looked watched over me since I was 5, when they kicked me out of the orphanage."

He put on his trademark fox-like grin. Ji-ji is the hokage"

Sasuke's eyes widened '_he calls the Hokage 'ji-ji' _he thought with a snort. Then he voiced thoughts "you call the hokage 'old man'"

The blond said "well he's old ain't he." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. The blond's cheerful nature seemed to make him forget all about the massacre, it made him act like he used to.

Naruto sat back down on the peer beside Sasuke smiling happily. He thought _'Maybe I finally have a friend.'_

little did they know Naruto going to talk to Sasuke on the peer would change the path they and there future friends will walk on immensely.

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Naruto and Sasuke continued to meet at the peer for the next 2 months, skipping stones and chatting happily.

The two boys sat on the peer like usual, completely unaware of the pair of yellow slitted eyes watching them.

Orochimaru couched hidden in the bushes watching two young boys like a snake watches its prey. His akatsuki robes fluttering softly in the wind, along with his black hair.

He slowly liked his lips in anticipation. _'so Sasuke-kun and the kyuubi jinchuuriki are here together, two birds with one stone.'_

With that the Sannin jumped from his hiding place on to the pier where the two boys were. He landed on the wooden planks with a soft thud.

Naruto and Sasuke turned there heads in exact unison, the first thing they saw was yellow slitted eyes that they will never forget.

Smirk showed itself on Orochimaru's face. "So it appears you two have are beginning to get along, well you boys are gonna have to come with me" he said with a chuckle.

Naruto and Sasuke stood simultaneously looking at Orochimaru. "why" Sasuke said suspiciously.

Orochimaru started to chuckle which soon broke into a full blown laugh. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and said "my pedophile sense are tingling."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his laugh. Orochimaru's eyes hardened "so I guess I'll have to take you by force!"

The Sannin blurred from existence, in less than a second he materialized behind Sasuke, who he quickly dispatched with a swift chop to the neck.

Naruto turned just in time to see his friend hit the ground, in Naruto's fragile eight year-old mind his only friend had just been 'killed', his anger gave the demon in his gut just the opportunity it wanted.

A deep red chakra erupted from his body, two tails flowing from behind him. _'so the brat can use the Kyuubi's chakra... that makes things slightly more complicated._'

In a blind rage the Kyuubi influenced Naruto jumped at Orochimaru with an outstretched clawed hand.

Orochimaru managed to sidestep the sloppy attack with ease, 'maybe I was wrong, this will still be easy'

Naruto landed on the water only for Kyuubi's chakra to hold him on the top of the water. The Sannin underestimated the blond jinchuuriki.

His reflexes from years of experience are the only thing that saved him from a fist through the skull.

Instead the blond managed to cut a layer of 'skin' off of his face. Unfortunately for Naruto this only angered Orochimaru.

He opened his mouth wide while making gagging noises, a snake's head poked up from his mouth with its mouth also open.

The hilt of a sword grotesquely rose from inside the snake, Orochimaru ripped the blade from its 'sheath'. (the snake)

The blond charged at his foe with tremendous speed for a eight year old. That was his final mistake of the fight.

Orochimaru threw his blade in the air as a make shift guard, the blond never even tried to correct his flight; kusanagi pierced the blond's stomach. The second he was impaled the kyuubi's chakra died down.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, _'shit.' _

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

Sasuke awoke with a jolt from his unconscious state, just in time to see Naruto covered in a strange red chakra landing on the water. _'What's wrong with Naruto.' _Sasuke thought worriedly_._

He watched on as two tails of chakra moved around behind Naruto wildly. His mind was racing trying to come up with a answer to what was happening. That was when he remembered what Orochimaru had said

Flashback

"_you boys are gonna have to come with me"_

end flashback

He looked back to the fight only to see his kusanagi stabbed through his friend. The world suddenly seemed to slow down and gain a red tent.

|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?

_'shit' _Orochimaru thought with anger at himself and Naruto _'the damn brat almost killed himself...better hide the evidence' _he thought.

He coldly flicked the blond off his sword into the lake. The sannin watched as the body sunk down to the bottom of the lake... as did Sasuke.

Orochimaru heard a scream causing him to turn his head directly into a punch from Sasuke.

Again Orochimaru was shocked to see that Sasuke's eyes were red and had two tome in each eye.

_'that damn brat shouldn't be awake yet.'_ he thought as he dodged a kick from The Last Loyal Uchiha. (should that be capitalized?)

This fight would be child's play for chuunin, while a chuunin would be child's play for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru caught the Uchiha's right leg.

The kick was sloppy, Sasuke knew that as soon as his leg left the ground. He knew that kick would mark the end of the 'fight'.

The sannin delivered a hard punch to Sasuke's face, successfully knocking him out.

_'he is gonna need a lot of training' _Orochimaru thought absent mindlessly.

Orochimaru lifted Sasuke over his shoulder, _'this would have been his a lot easier if Sarutobi-sensei had just given him to me'_

Flashback

_Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk decked out in his hokage garb. A stern look on his face, as he read the paper work in front of him. '_so tora got loose again...can't say I blame him' _he thought with a chuckle._

_He heard a voice that would always put a damper on his good mood, the voice of his student Orochimaru._

"_Sarutobi-sensei, the Akatsuki have new demands." Orochimaru said in his creepy snake like voice. The old Kage sighed, "and what might they be" he said worriedly._

"_We want Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" he said with glee._

"_Orochimaru-kun I know we have given into you're demands before but Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are large assets to the village... my answer is no." He said slightly hesitantly. _'I know I can take Orochimaru if I had to but if the other members of the Akatsuki were to come konoha won't stand a chance.'

"_Sensei I believe it would be in your and the village's best interest to HAND THEM OVER" he shouted the last part threateningly._

_Sarutobi's eyes remained stoney but he was frantic on the inside. Sarutobi found himself getting angry."I will give you most anything else but those two are strictly OFF LIMITS."_

"_This is not over sensei" he said in the same creepy voice, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

Flashback end

Orochimaru started to walk off of the peer, taking pride in his new found catch. He suddenly jumped backwards on to the lake as kunai occupied the area he had once been in.

eight ANBU and Hiruzen Sarutobi surrounded the sannin, he looked around him _'there's no way out...hm I guess I'll have to come back for Sasuke-kun.'_ he chuckled lightly before saying "catch." the sannin tossed Sasuke over his shoulder into the lake, 3 ANBU took off into the water after him. Orochimaru made his escape.

**A/N ** **I know this is a short chapter but Consider this a prologue. The next chap won't be up for 1-2 months (i'm going out of town) but either way tell me What you youthful people think.**

** RnR God Bless and contact me with any payer request you may need.**

**One last thing, I know many of you will think Orochimaru made an appearance too soon but he is a primary character in my story (especially starting after the chuunin exam arc)**

** so once again tell me what you think.**


End file.
